worldofstormsfandomcom-20200215-history
2021 Hypothetical ATL Hurricane Season (a random storm)
2021 was a hyperactive season despite having not enough storms for an above-average season This season is also known to be the most destructive on record, beating 2019 and also the deadliest season on record, beating 2020. This season also broke the record for the most intense storm, costliest storm and deadliest storm, going for the same one named Mindy. This season is also know as the most notable ever, as it will never be forgotten in history, like 1995, 2005, 2010, 2017 and 2019. Season predictions Instead of just saying like I did in 2019 and 2020..... Well... # 13TS, 8H, 3M, 0HY # 19TS, 10H, 6M, 1HY # 18TS, 11H, 5M, 1HY # 15TS, 9H, 4M, 0HY # 10TS, 2H, 1M, 0HY # 28TS, 17H, 10M, 3HY (super la nina predicted) # 26TS, 14H, 9M, 2HY (super la nina predicted) # 16TS, 8H, 4M, 0HY # 15TS, 9H, 5M, 1HY # 9TS, 4H, 1M, 0HY # 12TS, 5H, 2M, 0HY # final - 14TS, 8H, 4M, 1HY Special image Mindy at its peak size, 50km bigger than Tip (if you're american convert to miles please) Systems Ana June 4 - June 7 60mph, 1004mb Landfall Florida Panhandle $100M damage, 8 deaths Bill July 19 - July 27 155mph, 934mb Landfall North Carolina $1.7B damage, 63 deaths Claudette August 2 - August 14 150mph, 941mb No landfall Danny August 7 - August 15 125mph, 955mb Landfall Cuba Landfall Florida $1.4B damage, 493 deaths Elsa August 17 - August 20 85mph, 994mb Landfall Mexico $250M damage, 14 deaths Fred August 30 - September 12 145mph, 940mb Landfall in Azores $50M damage, 4 deaths Grace September 1 - September 18 160mph, 918mb Landfall New Orleans $125B damage, 4128 deaths Henri September 5 - September 23 150mph, 937mb No landfall Ida September 14 - September 17 45mph, 1007mb Landfall Venezuela $100M, 19 deaths Julian September 19 - September 29 135mph, 946mb Landfall New York Landfall Nova Scotia $500M, 27 deaths Kate September 25 - September 27 55mph, 1005mb Landfall Nicaragua $25M, 4 deaths Larry October 5 - October 9 70mph, 1000mb No landfall Mindy October 20 - November 20 205mph, 879mb Landfall Panama (EPAC) Landfall Nicaragua Landfall Bahamas x3 Landfall Florida Panhandle Landfall Florida Landfall New Orleans Landfall Texas-Louisiana border $250B, 32096 deaths This is the longest lived hyper hurricane ever recorded. (32 days) This is the most intense hurricane recorded in atlantic. This is the costliest storm in recorded history. This is the deadliest atlantic storm. This was the biggest hurricane ever existed, just 50km bigger than Tip when extratropical. Nicholas October 26 - October 28 (Eaten by Mindy) 60mph, 1002mb Landfall Grenada $750K, 1 death Season summary The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2027 season. This was the same list used in the 2015 season, with the exception of the name Julian, which replaced Joaquin. The name Julian was used for the first time in 2021. Total damage 379125750000 ($379.12B - Record high - older: 2019 - $283.97B) Total death toll 36857 (Record high - older: 2020 - 29.955 deaths) Retirement On April 9, 2022, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, WMO retired the names Bill, Danny, Grace and Mindy from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Drew, Ellie and Kara for the 2025 season, respectively. With four names retired, the 2021 season is tied with the 1955, 1995, 2017 and 2004 seasons for the second-highest number of storm names retired after a single Atlantic season, only surpassed by the 2005 season, which had five retired names. See also https://worldofstorms.fandom.com/wiki/2019_Hypothetical_ATL_Hurricane_Season_(a_random_storm)2019 https://worldofstorms.fandom.com/wiki/2020_Hypothetical_ATL_Hurricane_Season_(a_random_storm)2020 https://worldofstorms.fandom.com/wiki/World_Of_Storms_Wikia_RulesRules https://worldofstorms.fandom.com/wiki/FloridaFloridaCategory:Hypothetical Seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Above Average Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Destructive Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Future Seasons